The Wizard's of Minecraftia
by coolnate1996
Summary: This story is about a mysterious Minecraftian mage and his encounter's, and adventures with the wizards of Minecraftia. Contains humanized mobs. All mobs are some form of wizard. I'm not good at summary's. I hope you enjoy the story.


**Hey everybody I'm finally back so I don't want to keep you from reading this new story I started writing on Monday. So without further any further interruptions…**

"Knock Knock Knock." I awoke from my deep slumber, drowsily, to the sound of knocking. Surprised I got up from my bed and felt the comforting carpet of my bedroom floor and lazily walked through my bedroom doorway and out into the cold wooden floored hallway. I slipped on my slippers so that I wouldn't feel the freezing floor as I walked towards the main room of the house. "Knock Knock Knock Knock." I heard the knocking at my front door increase in speed so I swiftly jogged to my front door and unlocked it. The being on the opposite side turned the handle as soon as the lock sounded and barged into my humble home, tackling to me to the ground in the process. I didn't get a good look at the person because the person realized their accident and jumped backward off of me and slammed the door closed, locking it in the process. A few moments of silence passed, the only sound heard was the mysterious person's labored breathing while catching their breath; I was able to get a good look of what this person was wearing during these few moments. The person was wearing black jeans, a long dark midnight black hooded cape that went down to just above their ankles, slightly muddy black shoes, and two dark mysterious purple pulsing wristbands. I wanted to see what and who this person was so I decided to speak first. "Um… Who are you and can I help you?" The mysterious person's body went ridged as if they forgot someone else was there with them, slowly the person turned to face me. The first thing I noticed was a bright yellow glowing cut that ran across this man's face from his right cheek along his nose and ended just below his left eyebrow, although it looked like it didn't go through his eye. He probably had his eyes closed when the cut occurred. "Whoa, that's a pretty nasty cut you got there." I exclaimed. I decided to ask my favorite question. "Want me to help you fix it up?" He looked at me shocked and then spoke, his voice sounded younger than he looked. "That's the first thing you ask?" He exclaimed. "Don't you want to know why I was knocking on your door, let alone why I barged into your home?" he questioned me quickly. I responded quickly expecting that question to be asked. "I don't need those questions answered yet my good sir. I only wish to heal that cut across your face." I said simply. "Why?" He asked. "Because I know exactly what kind of weapon made that cut and if you don't get it fixed very soon it will spread to the rest of your body and you will turn into dust." He looked at me shocked, speechless, and confused. "Why should I believe that?" He asked but I cut him off, "Because I invented that type of weapon." I said sternly. He stopped talking after that. "Wait for me in the kitchen." I said as I walked out of the main room and into the hallway. When I walked about halfway down the hallway I put my hand against the wall, with my fingers spread out, and directed magic into my right palm to reveal and open a hidden door. I stepped inside and saw all of my potion chests as I left them. I opened three chests and grabbed a Healing II potion, a Strength II potion, Weakness II potion, Harming I potion, and a Regeneration I potion then closed the chests and walked out of the room. I snapped my fingers and the magic dismissed itself and the door disappeared from view. As I walked into the kitchen I saw my injured guest sitting at one of the bar stools waiting patiently for me. He noticed the potions when I placed them down on the bar table in front of him. I reached under the bar table and pulled out my mixing stand from one of the shelves and placed it on the table in front of me. I placed a Healing II potion and a Strength II potion upside down at the top of the mixer and watched as the two liquids mixed together to form a combined potion. I switched out the empty bottles and did the same with a Weakness II potion and a Harming I potion. I crouched down and searched for my liquid separator. I found it and put it on the table after I stood back up, my guest eyeing me suspiciously. I placed the two combined potions on two of the four different placement areas at the base of the liquid separator and turned some knobs so that the liquid would only flow into the two tubes I was using. I placed the Regeneration I potion upside down at the top of the device and watched as the thick syrupy liquid started slivering down the glass tube and come into contact with the nether star and then separate into two of the four tubes and slide down into the two mixed potions. The potion to my left glowing a glowstone yellow instead of a blood red color and becoming a modified drinkable health potion. The other potion turning an obsidian color and becoming a modified, throw able damage and weakness potion. My guest stared at the potions in awe. "I invented these by the way." He continued to stare at the potions silently unknowing what they were and what they would do. I picked up the modified health potion and gestured for him to take it. He took it from my hand tentatively. "It's a modified health potion. It's the only thing in the universe that can heal a cut like that." He looked at the potion in his hand and then at me. "Thanks." He said and then started drinking the potion. He finished the potion and then asked me, "What's the other potion do?" "This potion is a modified, throw able potion. It causes extreme weakness and does some damage as well." His eyes went wide when I said it was a weakness potion. "Are you going to use that on me?" He spoke quietly, with as much fear as someone that was nearing their last breath. "No it's not for you." He sighed with the color returning to his dark face. "It's for the one who attacked you." I spoke strongly. He looked at me surprised. "How would you find them?" "I don't have to find them." "Whaaa.." "She's already here." An enderman's teleportation popping sound was heard from the main room. I turned on my heels and threw the potion into the room as hard as I could. A cry of painful surprise was heard once the potion broke against the floor. "AAAHHH!" My guest made a move to run into the room but I stopped him. "Wait. These modified potions affect a larger area for a slightly longer period of time than normal potions." He nodded. After a few seconds of waiting I walked into the room with him following behind me.

In the main room of my house was a girl dressed in a dark purple pulsing robe with a black outlining on it, jet black long hair, and dark brown boots. "Hello again Stella. I warned you to never set foot in my house again."

**So what did you guys think? My editor hasn't proofed this chapter yet… But I wanted to go ahead and post this. So the updated chapter will be up as soon as she is done editing.**

**I know it's been a long time since I last uploaded anything... (A freaking year) But I haven't had the urge to write anything in all this time. But I finally have the urge to write again so… I'M BACK! Expect more to come from me very soon. I've started writing a lot of different stories within the last 2 weeks and I've been working on some of my first stories as well so those will be updated soon.**

**So I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Until then R&R**


End file.
